Moments
by fabfan
Summary: Five moments in the FAB relationship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters at all. Not mine!**

**Author's Note: Ok, the premise behind these short stories is five moments in the FAB relationship (Frankie/Bianca). What I did was set my ipod to random and wrote moments to the first five songs played, hence the song titles. Enjoy! Oh, and if you have no idea about the Frankie/Bianca relationship, just go to youtube. Youtube is your friend...as is Google.**

**Moments:**

**One More Angel in Heaven – Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat**

The cold wintery wind whipped through the trees, rustling the branches overhead. Dark clouds rolled across the sky, blocking out much of the bright sunlight craved so much by the dark haired girl standing in the cemetery. She wondered if maybe someone up above was grieving, much like she was. Maybe she wasn't the only one to truly feel the pain and loss from Frankie's death.

The clearing of a throat brought her out of her musings, and she looked over to see David beckoning her towards him. He graced her with a supportive smile as she slowly walked up to him. She tried but couldn't quite make a smile in return. With a deep sigh, she turned to the small group in front of her. Even though the newspapers and gossip rags had been reporting on the murder nonstop, not many people had decided to show up to Frankie's memorial service. Her heart clenched at the thought that not many people had gotten to know Frankie...the real Frankie. The wonderfully broken girl who had filled Bianca with so much happiness in such a short period of time.

Her eyes roamed over the small group. Opal was there, a sad grimace on her face for the girl that had lived at and been found dead in her home. Anna was next, her eyes more focused on David than anyone else. Finally, there was Leo, her best friend and Frankie's cousin. She knew that the two had never really gotten the chance to bond, something she would have been overjoyed to see. He gave her a small smile and waited patiently for her to begin her speech.

Nervousness suddenly overtook her, this was the one time she had to talk about Frankie to these people, her last chance to explain who her lover had really been. What they had meant to each other. Briefly closing her eyes, she quickly placed her hand in her bag, lightly touching the book of sonnets and letter hidden within, drawing strength from her last connection to Frankie. She knew it was unhealthy and somewhat strange, but she took them everywhere with her. They were the last pieces of Frankie she had, and she couldn't let go...she wouldn't let go. Finally opening her eyes, she withdrew her hand and dropped it to her side. "There's one more angel in heaven. There's one more star in the sky."

**Big, Blonde and Beautiful – Hairspray (The Movie) **

BJ's was bustling with activity as Bianca pushed open the door, Frankie right behind her. The teenagers quickly spotted a table off to the side and made their way over. Bianca lowered herself into her seat as Frankie threw her own small body into the other chair, legs crossing at the ankles.

"So, this is the place to get some chow, huh?"

Bianca nodded as she handed a menu to her companion. She watched as the smaller girl looked over the choices, her eyes lighting up with hunger. Her thoughts drifted back to the second time they had spoken, after Bianca had found the run-away searching for her lost bag on the side of the road. Frankie had almost fainted from hunger. She wondered how often that happened, Frankie not eating. Being a run-away, she probably had skipped her fair share of meals, and that really frightened the high-schooler for some reason. While no one should have to go hungry, the thought of Frankie going through that brought up a surprising amount of emotions in Bianca.

Tilting her head to get a better look at the starving brown eyes in front of her, Bianca spoke up, "You can have whatever you want. I always get too much food when I come here. Everything's just so good."

She noticed Frankie trying unsuccessfully to hide how hungry she was with a shrug, "I haven't really had any of this in a while. A burger and fries doesn't sound bad."

When the waiter came to take their order, Bianca immediately caught his attention. "We'll have two double cheeseburgers, two chocolate shakes, some onion rings, and a couple orders of the cheesy curly fries." The man quickly wrote all that down and left with a nod.

Frankie looked at Bianca, stunned by the amount of food she had just ordered. "Bianca, that's like, a huge feast. There's no way we can eat all that food. Not to mention it's gonna cost..."

"Don't worry about that," cut in Bianca with a hidden smile, "we're both hungry, and it all looked so good. Besides, you're going to love the cheesy fries."

The blonde shook her head, "What am I gonna do with you, girl? I'm gonna get as big as a house with all this food."

Bianca looked at her cheekily, "Big, blonde and beautiful."

**Respect – Aretha Franklin. **

'Here we go again' went through Bianca's mind as she faced off against her mother. For the past two months all it seemed she and her mother, the infamous Erica Kane, had been doing was arguing about her girlfriend – Frankie Stone.

"Mom, it's not like that. She's not like that." sighed Bianca, the repetitiveness of the fights getting to her.

"Of course it's like that, honey. You just don't see it. This girl is no good for you. She's conning you, baby. It's all a game to her. She is just after money."

Bianca rolled her eyes, "No she's not mom. She doesn't care about that. She respects that I have money, but she doesn't want it." Seeing the older woman open her mouth to retort, she continued on, "And she respects me, mom. She respects me. And I respect her, and I'm not going to let you keep saying these things and abusing her like that."

Erica gasped, a hand flying to her chest, "Abuse? I am not abusing anyone. It's that little thief who is abusing something. She's abusing your heart, Bianca. She's abusing your kindness. You talk about respect, but honey, she doesn't respect you. She is using you."

Bianca, hearing enough, grabbed her purse, "No mother, she's not. I really care about her...I love her. And if you can't respect that, and respect our relationship, than I'm just going to go. I'm not going to listen to you insult Frankie. Especially, when all she does is stand up for you."

With that, she turned on her heels, walking away from her shocked mother.

**What Child is This? - Faith Hill **

"This is 106.7 QRS, and you are listening to Christmas music all day, everyday." called a voice from the radio on the table.

Bianca ignored it as she saw her girlfriend walk through the door to Opal's guest room, the same room the blonde had been occupying for the past few months.

"Sorry I took so long, but Opal was pulling out Christmas decorations and drafted me into helping her." said Frankie as she handed a mug of hot chocolate to the dark haired girl. "When she heard you were up here, she went into interrogation mode, wanting to know everything. With the way this town is, expect to have your mom knowing you're here within five minutes." she added as she gripped her own mug.

Bianca shrugged, not really caring what her mother knew or didn't know at that moment.

"It was nice of you to help her with the decorations. Are you going to help her hang them up?" asked Bianca, taking a sip of the hot soothing liquid.

Frankie shrugged, "I don't know. It's not really my thing, the holidays and all. Don't really see the point."

"I don't know about that, I think Christmas is great. I love hanging up decorations. The holly and tinsel, it just brings a sense of joy." Bianca thought out-loud, while watching a flicker of something in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm sure if you wanted to do...that...you know...Opal would like you helping hang that stuff here...if you wanted to...since I've never really done it and all." stumbled out Frankie, drinking deeply from her mug to hide the sheepish look and wishful smile on her face.

Bianca hid her own smile.

"Maybe," she replied, a large yawn forcing it's way out.

"Jeez, you must be wiped, you should get some sleep." said Frankie.

She set her mug down and gently took Bianca's from the younger girl's hands, setting it next to her own.

"Come on Bianca'la, let's get you tucked in." teased the blonde as she guided the suddenly exhausted girl to the bed, pulling back the covers for her.

Bianca slide in, hopeful eyes gazing up at her girlfriend. "Will you hold me?"

Taken aback for a moment, a soft smile appeared on the older girl's face. She kicked off her shoes and slide in behind her, gently wrapping her arms around the person she cared most about in this world. Perking her ears, she caught the strains of a new song beginning on the radio, and she moved her head to nestle on Bianca's shoulder, her mouth resting softly against her ear. Than, in a quiet melodic voice she sang along with the radio, "What child is this.."

**Scared – Three Days Grace**

Bianca knew bad things had happened to Frankie.

The older girl never talked about it, but she could see it in her eyes. Sure, she walked around like no one could touch her, and she talked with such braveness and daring, but her eyes gave her away. There was so much pain in them...and fear. Frankie was scared. Scared to her bones, her soul, the very essence of her being.

And there was loneliness. When she thought no one was looking, the blonde would gaze longingly at others. At Leo and David, her cousins who, no matter what, had a sibling bond. At Bianca and Erica, their love for one another palpable to even the most unknowing person. Even at Opal, the kindness and acceptance presented by the woman in the form of a room and a job something the girl desperately wanted.

Frankie was scared and lonely and all Bianca wished for was to wash those feelings away. To rid Frankie of them forever and replace them with love and acceptance.

On the few occasions Bianca had spent the night at Frankie's asleep in the same bed, she had awoken to the girl whimpering, caught in the throes of a terrible nightmare. She would wrap her arms around the girl and hold her, unsuccessfully trying to help the broken girl.

They never talked about those nights. The nights when Frankie would wake-up in Bianca's arms, tears in her horror-filled eyes, her body trembling from fear. Bianca would pull her close, kissing her face and repeating that she was safe and that she cared about her.

If only Frankie would open up to her, let her help with the demons so obviously residing in her heart. Maybe then, she could show her what love really was.


End file.
